Don't EFF With the Babysitter
by Birdy Chan
Summary: It's been a few months since you met Lovino and you have feelings for each other but you aren't able to officially call yourself a couple because of some complications. Will you finally have your special moment with Lovino? Romano x Reader
1. Chapter 1

"See ya, Mom, see ya Dad!"

"_, where are you going?" Your mother stopped you as she was coming out of the kitchen. Your father was at the table, polishing paintball supplies and about to clean his guns.

"Babysitting." You say automatically.

"Again? You're quite in demand. But I'd wish that you'd spent more time studying." You flinched at the word studying.

"I-I do Mom. Lovino's been tutoring me." You say with some irritation in your voice. You told her weeks ago that when you said 'babysitting' and 'Lovino' within two sentences that translates to 'I'm meeting Lovino.' You and Lovino weren't quite at the dating stage yet because you weren't looking forward to your family badgering him and humiliating you and/or him. And the other part is that whenever you try to officially to make yourself a couple, Gilbert intervenes.

He was still mad about the ice cream in his bed although you told him over and over that nothing happened. Your excuse was that it was payback for an April Fool's prank a few years back where he put nail polish on your chair and you didn't notice a mark on your pants. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the nail polish changed colour in sunlight. And it turned from whatever colour it was before (you didn't notice until it changed) to red. He was so lucky it came off within two washes otherwise he owed you a new pair of white jeans.

Ever since you met Lovino, things turned for the better for you. You were happier, your parents noticed you changed slightly for the better and you felt more motivated to spend more time than before. And with your sister Courtney… Hardly anything changed it all. She talks to you a little but it was all about her and the boys she's been dating.

"Oh…" Your mother trails off. "Why don't you bring him over here for dinner? Courtney is bringing over…"

"Brandon? Carter? Mike? Joe? John Jacob Jinglhiderwhat's his face? No offense Mom, but you've GOT to teach her the meaning of the actual concept of dating. She has yet to stay with a guy more than a week."

"That's because there are some boys that only like her for the wrong reasons. And she has enough brains to say no." You dare not comment any further than that. She's been manipulating every guy she could get her hands on and your parents remain oblivious to it. "You on the other hand… You haven't said much about Lovino and I want to know what kind of boy he is. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I never had a chance to show you how responsible I can be. Please, just trust me on him. And besides, Gil's got my back."

And speak of the devil, your phone was playing 'I'm Awesome.' In which you flipped it onto speaker.

"I can vouch for that." Gilbert says as you held up the phone.

"Thanks Gil.~" You smile as you're about to flip it to normal mode to talk to him.

"Unless if it's that punk, Lovino. I don't trust him. He's a loudmouth, and a jerk and a insane driver and…" You couldn't press the cellular button fast enough. Your parents heard the second part of the conversation and when your father did, he cocked his paintball gun.

"I'll be right back." You laugh nervously and go to your room.

"Thanks a lot Gil." You moaned while he burst out laughing.

"Did I just hear your dad prep his shotgun?"

"Paintball. He's not hunting this year, his hunting buddy had surgery and I refuse to be the caddy."

"Be sure to tell dear Lovi to wear a cup if he values his vital regions." Gilbert howled while you blushed like crazy.

"You tell him! In case you haven't noticed, that is a VERY awkward thing for me to tell him!"

"Hey, my Vati's not the one who's threatening to shoot 'em in the balls."

"You, my friend, have a VERY twisted mind." You couldn't help but laugh. "I'll talk to you later. I'm babysitting right away."

"Where?" He asked cheekily.

"Oh let's… ksch… Battery… dying… ksch… BEEEEP" You hang up and put your phone in your sweater pocket and go back to the kitchen where Courtney was added to the mix. She was still in her pajamas but had the decency to brush her long red hair.

"So what do you girl's think? You'll bring over your guys tomorrow?"

"Sure~" Courtney smiles ever so sweetly which makes you want to gag. "Wait, since when did _ have a guy? Is he a good kisser?" She suddenly has her full undivided attention on you. When boys were mentioned, she was in there like a dirty shirt. "Is it somebody I know? Y'know so I can help you out. After all… I want my baby sister to have the best guy anyone can give." And for her to take, you thought bitterly. But Lovino would never do that.

"Aren't ex's off limits to siblings?" You raise an eyebrow.

"Who cares? If you like 'em and they like you, no harm, no foul. So who is it?"

"I should get going…" You try to back out but your mother answers her question.

"She's bringing home a boy named Lovino. Be sure to tell him to come tomorrow and have fun!" You flinched. You don't even know if Lovino had plans or anything and it certainly wasn't okay with you. Not that you didn't want him over or anything, you just wanted to save yourself embarrassment.

"Lovino? Lovino Vargas? The hot tempered Italian who is one of the soccer hotties? That Lovino?"

"I-I don't know. Bye!" You said as you ran out the door.

You were heading to the pizza café you first went out with Lovino. You took a wrong turn again and were about twenty minutes late of the time you said you'd be there. You ran into somebody and were about to apologize and keep going but it was Alex Turner.

"Hello, _" He said darkly.

"Alex." You acknowledged then was about to turn away but he held you back. "I'm running late, I better get going."

"I think we should have a chat,_. I think we got off on the wrong foot and I want to start over."

"Hmm. Tempting but I have to be somewhere." You turn and start walking away but he stops you yet again.

"C'mon, you can spare a few minutes, can't you?" Suddenly you hear an engine revving and tires screeching. You look up and a familiar red Ferrari was heading straight toward you. Alex was freaking out and scrambled across the road while you took two steps back with a grin on your face.

"Pick a side, dumbass!" Lovino shouts as he screeches to a park right in front of you.

"You're insane, Vargas!"

"Vaffanculo, bastardo!"

"You have once again surprised me, Lovino." You smile as you get in the car.

"I'm just full of surprises, bella." He smirks. "I kinda figured you took a wrong turn again. But didn't even think about you running into trouble."

"I wasn't in trouble."

"That's because the babysitter kept you out of trouble. And you know you shouldn't fuck with the babysitter." He grinned.

"I thought it was my turn this time to be the babysitter."

"Nope. It's mine."

"Oh riiight." You recall back to your last outing which was about five days ago. You had studied at school together along with Feliciano, Gilbert and Ludwig but it had been a while since you two were alone and it wasn't a study date-day. Today, you were invited to Lovino's house for a movie.

You two had agreed that you would take turns of who got to pick where to go and therefore, they were in charge for the night and were the 'babysitter'. It was a weird system but it worked.

"Hey, Lovino, I got some bad news. My family wants you over for dinner tomorrow and apparently, you can't say no. Not my decision, it's theirs." You sighed.

"Okay." Lovino said slowly. "And the reason they can't ask like normal people is?"

"My thoughts exactly. On the Brightside, we probably won't be interfered by Mr. I-Have-A-So-Called-Awesome-Detector-And-Can't-Take-A-Joke-Or-Respect-Privacy if you're at my place." You took a deep breath because you said that all in one sentence.

"And who says that he's going to be anywhere near here?" Lovino chuckles as he pulls into the driveway. "I had the locks changed recently and swapped everyone's house keys without them knowing."

"Clever." You walk into the front porch and slip your shoes under the bench that was right next to the door. You looked up and you could see a bridge that led to the other rooms upstairs. Up ahead in the hall, there were two ways you could go: left to the kitchen and dining room, or right to the living room or upstairs.

"Although, I can't help feel like you forgot to check something…"

"Oh please, _. You worry too much. I got it allll figured out. Now, let's go make some movie snacks."

You went into the kitchen and made some popcorn, (finally, something couldn't burn… as long as it was in the popper. Just add seeds, plug it in and place a bowl underneath it and just remember to unplug it.)

"So, about going over to your folks' place tomorrow, _,"

"What is it?" You turn your head to him as soon as the popcorn was done.

"I'll come willingly… If you play your flute for me. I played the piano for your now, it's your turn."

You smile and blush bashfully. You had half forgotten that you told him that you could play the flute. Him asking for you to play made you flutter inside.

"Deal. I'd be more than happy to." You giggle as you are slowly drawn together. Your bodies were so close to each other, and your heads were so close. You thought this would be the moment, for real this time. The last times you thought this would be the 'big moment', Gilbert 'accidentally' intervened the first time, 'coincidentally' met up with you and Lovino on a lunch break during school, and stepped in between the two of you when you were about to kiss and shoved Lovino away, which ended up in a brawl.

Today was going to be the moment! Not to mention, you get to talk about your first kiss with your girlfriends which consisted of Elizaveta, (Gil's girlfriend that has been sworn to secrecy about yours and Lovino's actions in exchange for yaoi material.), Mei (Your best friend since kindergarten), and Monique(A French girl who has been your friend for a couple of years now.) And there were different kinds of kisses, and you made a challenge among yourselves who would get the best first kiss.

Mei Mei's boyfriend, Kiku, sent her cute a few drawings and hid little messages of his feelings within in his native language. Each one had a different character or two within them and put them together, it made a haiku of his love to her. She willingly accepted his feelings and they had their first kiss by a koi pond. You couldn't remember why they went there, but that was just so sweet.

Francis invited Monique to a fancy restaurant on (national holiday where there's lots of fireworks), and bought a bouquet of roses for her and everything. They finished the evening off with a boat ride on a lake to watch the fireworks. Francis used some form of pickup line and while Monique was dumbfounded, Francis kissed just before the first firework went off.

And Elizaveta… Let's just say that Gilbert doesn't use his head too much. He tried following Francis' advice: Use a cheesy line/ joke and kiss 'em until they don't know what's what. Bad idea. He wasn't speaking clearly and scared the crap out of her once he did it, earning him a frying pan to the head. But once she understood his intentions, they REALLY got into it. She gets points for being so passionate about it and well… The first one to lose it. And in Ludwig's bed…

When Lovino pulled that prank that night, you kind of felt bad for Gil, but it was just too funny and clever to feel sympathetic towards him. You thought about it and you thought it was fair considering he bragged to you that he wrecked Ludwig's bed and lost all sympathy.

Anyway, back to you. Memories are good for reminiscing but this is your big moment. You were going to get major points for scoring and keeping the older protective sibling at bay. *insert totally romantic violin music here* Your noses were brushing each other when suddenly…

"Fratello!~ _!~ What'cha up to? I thought you were going to see a movie." Lovino's hands just shot up and gripped your arms with a tight grip.

"Damn it Feliciano! What're you doing here? I thought I…" He checked the key rack over the kitchen sink. One… two…

"Craaaaaaaap." Lovino moaned. You threw him a soft 'What did I tell you?' look.

"Veh?~ Ludwig has a cold and couldn't play today." You laughed to yourself. Feliciano was very much like a child which was adorable but it can be very annoying at times. "So, mind if I watch a movie with you?"

"Yes. We do." Lovino hissed. "Get lost."

"Veh… Okay then. Maybe I should go back to Gilbert…" You and Lovino freeze and look at each other.

"You've already seen Gilbert?" You raised an eyebrow.

"Ye-I-I mean, no! I didn't see him yet. Didn't see him at all. Today. Didn't see him at all.~" Feliciano nervously smiled.

"Fratello…" Lovino growled. "He paid you, didn't he?" Feliciano broke down into tears and started to ramble.

"I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Please don't hit mee! He promised me pasta! Lots and lots of pasta if I stayed with you!"

"I-I'll make you two pasta later if you don't go back to him." Both Lovino and Feliciano screamed in terror. Oh right… Lovino is friends with the girl who defies all laws of science when it comes to cooking and horribly burned the last noodles she made. Well, it was the thought that counts right?

Wrong. This was supposed to be convincing Feliciano to not to blab to Gilbert. You got caught up in the moment and tried to do something nice for him and Lovino while you were at it. But might as well blackmail…

"I-I mean if you do go back to Gilbert and start blabbing, I'll be cooking you all your meals until you can get Gilbert to back off for good without killing him." Feliciano screamed again but Lovino didn't this time.

"I won't! I won't say a word!"

"Better word choice, bella. I don't really like people who are trying to kill me."

"Didn't mean to make it sound like that." You laugh. "But there goes our movie night for just the two of us. With any luck, tomorrow will be less of a hassle…"

**TO BE CONTINUED!...maybe **

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**What is it with me and leaving these things at cliffhangers? I'm already at eight pages on word… And it's like late and I've got another week of work to do so I'm gonna leave it here for now. I gave it some thought and I'm going to make this into a weird trilogy. What I have in mind is too long to put in this chapter so I'll continue it next chapter. It will be attached to this story, so you guys don't have to look for a different title this time. **

**As always, I'd love it if you guys reviewed, commented, or whatnot. But pleeeeease comment. Who knows? I might even be motivated to take yours and Lovino's relationship to the next level. (For real this time) ;) You've been 'dating' long enough to be at that level, if it weren't for Gilbert's interventions, you can actually call it dating. **

**So please, let me know what you guys think. Should I keep it at a fluffy relationship or should it be full throttle? **

**Enjoy!**

**POLL! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE!**


	2. Chapter 2

You were in your room for over two hours, for a circumstance you NEVER expected yourself to be in, deciding what to wear. Lovino was coming over to your place and you couldn't decide to wear. It wasn't much of a problem before so why tonight of all nights?

'Too small… Too pink… Too blue… Darn it!' You groaned. 'I have no idea what to wear!' You were in a hurry and you tripped over your music stand giving you a long scratch on your leg. And part of it went a little too deep and you started to bleed a bit.

"Ow." You saw monotonically without any emotion. 'Well, there goes any chance of me wearing a dress. I am NOT going to let a big band-aid show on my leg.' You huffed.

"_? Is everything alright?"

"Just fine, Mom." You answer back.

You finally decided on a (colour) long sleeve, button up blouse and jeans. You were digging through your jewelry box to find something that would go with your outfit and find a jeweled tomato necklace. It was a gift from yours and Gilbert's friend, Antonio who went to Spain to visit his family a summer ago.

You came out of your room and hear shouts from your sister's room. She was probably on the phone and you didn't even WANT to know what was going on. If you had to take an educated guess, she's about to break up with Jimmy… Johnny… Whoever the hell she was dating now. And she winds up finding another guy within a day or so. You call this event 'Moving Down the List'.

She has almost every guy in her year falling for her charms and several more in other years swooning over her. When you were doing laundry one time, you found some piece of paper in one of her jeans' pockets and it had a list of several guys at school. Two or three were crossed off and you recall that these were all guys that she dated and the ones crossed off were in that order. You dismissed it because you didn't care about her sex life and you didn't appreciate her rubbing it in your face.

You went downstairs to help your Mom finish preparing dinner, meaning setting up the table. You got an autumn coloured table cloth which matched the season and spread it across the table so that there are no creases.

The door bell rang and you raced to the porch. But not before straightening your clothes. You open it to find Lovino wearing a red button up collared shirt with the top two were undone and a partially done up black jacket with black dress pants and hat to match. It kind of reminded you of a well dressed mobster in those movies but still, this was Lovino and he was so HOT!

*kzzzt*

Are sex hormones related to sexual motivation?

Yes

In rats

And to a lesser extent, humans. Especially when there's a person that is highly appealing eye candy

… and has a cute butt

What else can affect sexual motivation?

Erotic materials

Reading material, photos, and films can stimulate sexual desire in many people

The environment can feedback and increase or decrease sexual desire

Yaoi for some women

Robyn: Dum de dum… That goes there… Let's see … Mm?

Hey, why are… *looks at you then checks document*

Ah crap, I must've changed the channel by accident. *head desk* You didn't see anything!

Where the heck is that darn remote? *pats self down* Found it!

*kzzt*

You saw nothing. Right?

*kzzt*

"Hey, handsome. I'd love to invite you in but I think my friend would be pretty jealous. And my 'Big Brother' would go nuts." You smile playfully and pretend to shut the door in which Lovino places his hand on it gently and pushes it back with a smile on his face.

"Very, funny. I've got one for you, bella." Lovino comes in and you shut the door behind him. "Mind fetching the Principessa of the house? I have a present for her." He presented you with a couple daisies and slid them in your hand.

"They're beautiful, Lovino. Thank you." You smile at him. He was So. Sweet. You felt heat rising to your cheeks. You leaned closer to him to give him a kiss on the cheek, which was a very bold move on your part. He reacted with his own face turning red and turning away, hiding his small smile.

"FINE! I'LL JUST GET A NEW BOYFRIEND, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT?" You heard shouting upstairs from your sister's room and you cringe.

'It begins.' You sighed.

"So come on in, dinner's almost done." You led him to your family room where you thought it was empty but your father was in the recliner, reading a newspaper.

"Mom kicked you out of the kitchen, eh Dad?"

"You know her. Once company's coming, you steer clear and don't you dare put salt and pepper on the potatoes otherwise all Hell will break loose." He chuckled. "So when's your fella gonna be here?" You and Lovino blush at his comment a bit.

"He's already here." He immediately put down his newspaper and leaned forward setting his eyes on Lovino who flinched slightly. "Dad, this is Lovino. Lovino, this is my dad."

Lovino stuck out his hand out and your father's hand immediately shot up and shook his hand in a firm grip.

"Nice to meet you, sir." He said nervously.

"Hmm. I met him for two seconds and I," Oh dear Lord, please tell me it's not the 'I don't like the looks of you, boy,' line. "Like 'im. Seems nice." You silently sigh in relief. But you had your fingers crossed that there would be no sudden 180 flips and Lovino ended up on your Dad's Hit List.

"Hi!~ You must be Lovino." Courtney came out of nowhere wearing a REALLY revealing tank top and a short skirt and small dancing boots. "I've heard SO much about you, you know _ NEVER shuts up about you. She wasn't kidding, you are cute." She gave a sugary giggle and moved to a different position that supposedly looked like a model in a magazine and supposedly turned men on.

You just stood there speechless. This hit a new low. You turned a little red out of embarrassment and you didn't notice.

"Hm? You feeling alright, _? You look a little feverish." Lovino returned his attention to you.

"Ah, yes, I'm alright."

"Courtney, put those away. This is a formal dinner and I'm sure your fella wouldn't…"

"Conner's not coming. I just broke up with him. He's such a jerk." She huffed. "But okay, Daddy, I'll go change." She went upstairs to change and you excused yourself to follow her. You hated to leave Lovino alone with your father so soon but you had to nip this in the bud.

You waited outside her door for a few minutes then you heard "If you want something or if you want to take out the trash, come in." You walk in and shut the door behind you. Courtney was fixing her makeup and had her back to you.

"What the hell was that?" You snapped.

"Language, _. Mom and Dad wouldn't like it if you were swearing in the house."

"And they wouldn't approve of the stuff YOU'VE been doing outside the house."

"And what about you? You've been going to Hitler's Spawns' house almost everyday and Mom and Dad don't know what you've been up to."

"Don't you dare talk about Gilbert and Ludwig like that! You wouldn't know…" You were about to say something nasty in retaliation but you knew she would play the tattletale card for you saying the s or the w word. "You wouldn't know the difference between friends, boyfriends and scumbags. And for the record, Mom and Dad do know I'm not flaunting my body at every guy I see."

"Yeah, that's because you don't have the guts to show your body. Give men what they want to see and take what you can get. If a guy likes you then give him what he wants."

"And what about if they like someone else?" You say dangerously.

"Well, it's Survival of the Fittest. You like those nature shows don't you? You know perfectly well that the prettier birds are chosen." She had you there. You trembled at the thought of Lovino leaving you for your older sister. No, that would never happen. You get along so well and you two were inseparable (as much as you could) since you met. Besides, Lovino may not entirely be a gentlemen but he knows when something crosses a line.

'And Darwin also said that animals don't choose mates with undesirable traits.' You thought to yourself.

Xxxxx

You returned downstairs and went straight to the kitchen with a pleasant face. There was a round table in the corner of the kitchen and you crawled in the back with Lovino coming in from the other side sitting next to you. Your father sat next to Lovino and your sister sat next to you.

Your mother brought the dishes to the table and said 'Dig in, everyone!' Your mother made you all Minestrone Soup, Mashed Potatoes, Tomato and Boccochini salad, Hamburger and Noodle casserole, and (your favourite food).

"Wow, Mom, you really outdone yourself." You say. "It looks delicious!"

"Si, Grazie." Lovino smiled politely eying the tomato salad. You started passing the food around the table.

"Um… What does that mean?" Your mother asked Lovino.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant 'Thank you'. I often speak a mix of Italian and English without realizing it."

"My, what a gentleman." Your mother giggled. They might've liked his gentlemanly façade but you could tell that he didn't like it one bit. He couldn't really be himself but he had to make a good impression on your family.

"Ugh, the absolute worst food on the face of the earth. Even worse than _'s cooking." Courtney wrinkled her nose in distaste as she passed the tomato and bocchochini salad to you which you got a small helping then passed it to Lovino which he had a large helping.

Xxxx

The supper conversation was relatively awkward, with your parents doting on you and Lovino and bringing up embarrassing stories of you. You turned three different shades of white when they told Lovino about (most embarrassing thing that happened to you when you were a kid and if you didn't have one, just make it up). They thought it was adorable while you were MORTIFIED.

Then the subject turned to cars and driving and Lovino was in the hot seat for disapproval. Your father recalled what Gilbert said about Lovino being a maniac driver and was surprised that his license didn't get taken away. He was leaning towards being on your father's 'bad side' and you knew it wasn't easy to get off.

After dinner was done, you took Lovino upstairs to your family's study. It was like a mini library that had walls lined with books and two bean bag chairs in one corner and in the corner across from them was a key board and a music stand in front of a window bench.

"Thanks for enduring my parents, Lovino. They tend to get carried away and well…"

Lovino laughed.

"You haven't seen nothing until you've seen my grandpa drunk. He tends to get carried away too. I can't think of one family where parents don't repeat stories that should never be mentioned again."

"Actually, I can. Mr. Beilschmidt NEVER does that. It made me wonder if it was my family that was the freaks in society or theirs." Although Gilbert does tend to do that but he's not technically a parent yet so that doesn't necessarily count.

"Theirs. They're too stuck up, I mean, come ON. That potato head is a perfectionist and is hardly flexible although the loud one… is more of a mutant." He joked.

You knew that he didn't like the Beilschmidts in the slightest for some reason that wasn't quite clear to you but he respected that they were important to you and didn't disrespect them too much when he was around you.

"Well, yeah, Gil's definitely an odd guy and has some rough edges but he and Ludwig are the best 'big brothers' I could ask for. Anyway… You sit down over there. I'll be back in two minutes." You gave Lovino a small push towards the windowsill bench.

You brought back your flute and hesitated for a moment. There were so many songs to choose from.

"I envy you, Lovino. You don't have to take so long to pick a song."

"Si, but do you know how long it took me to finally get the courage to play for you?"

"Touché." You smiled. "Alright, I got one." You took a breath and started playing a folk tune that sounded like you could waltz to it if someone else played it. You weren't sure of the name of the song but it was a beautiful song you found while surfing Youtube.

As you were playing, you lost yourself and started unintentionally playing your heart's emotions. You pictured yourself and Lovino dancing to this song, your movements and your hearts beating as one being.

You were so lost in your playing that you hadn't realized that this was the best performance you had ever done and you had Lovino spellbound.

After you were done, Lovino stood up and took your hands in his and looked you directly in your eyes.

"What is it?" You asked.

"Your eyes. And the way you played… I know how you feel, bella." Those were almost the exact words you said to him the first time you went out together. "I feel the same way, _. Ti amo."

You were drawn together in a sweet and gentle kiss as he stroked your jawline gently and you felt your stomach flutter inside. You finally had your big moment and wish that this simple gesture would last longer. You pulled away when you remembered where you were and you had a feeling you were watched from the doorway.

"Sorry." You say.

"What's to apologize for?"

You took a deep breath and lowered your voice to be one the safe side.

"I love you, Lovino, it's just… well… My parents are nearby… And…"

"Well, it had to be done somewhere." Lovino chuckled but shared the same tone of low voice. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. Well, I should get going. I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah. Get home safe."

"Naturally."

Xxxxx

Monday Morning…

"_ _!" You whipped your head around as you jumped at the sound of someone calling, or rather screaming, your name. You were white eyed as a group of girls stormed towards you.

You weren't the most popular girl in school and you weren't the most unpopular. You never even seen these girls before, let alone had a legit reason for them to have such fury against you.

"How DARE you play with Lovi's heart like that! Especially when you have THREE guys already! How many more will you need until you're satisfied?"

"Whoa whoa whoa! What? Back it up, what the heck are you talking about?"

"We're here to teach you a lesson about stealing other people's boyfriends!" You had no time to comprehend the situation let alone figure out what to do to get out of it.

Your life began to flash before your eyes and for some reason it flashed to Feliciano almost instantly. What was that thing he always talks about he's good at? … Something about sports and what he does to get out of dicey situations? Oh yeah. RUN!

You bolted out of there as fast as your legs could carry you until you spotted a familiar friendly face with long brown hair.

"Lizzy! Help me!" You say as you came to a skidding halt behind her as she raised her frying pan towards the girls in a threatening manner.

"Try it. I've got a frying pan, I've got badass-mind-control-yaoi and I'm not afraid to use it." She growled and they backed off. You fell on your back, desperately gasping for air. You never had to run that fast in your entire life.

"Thank… you…" You wheezed.

"No problem, _." She twirled her frying pan in her hand and helping you sit up. "Mind filling me in what that was all about?"

"I would if I could. They said something about me having three guys at once and trying to toy with Lovino or something."

"Seriously? How low can they go? You've been together with Lovi since Spring, well not together-together, but still… They're just jealous! Whatever you do, don't listen to them!"

"I got that covered. Oh yeah and you can add a together." You tell Elizaveta and she lights up instantly.

"You finally are official?" She grinned. "It's about TIME. It's been what… five months since the first meeting? Ah who cares? Details, girl and make 'em good."

"Yep. Now the trick is to stay in said relationship. I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies and (not likely but what the hell) Gentlemen, the long awaited chapter of DETB is finally here! I hope this was worth the wait. :3<strong>

**Thank you everyone who supported me with this, you guys are AWEEEESOME! ~**

**It's more of a fluffy than funny chapter and there will be one more chapter after this and it will have full throttle in it somewhere ;D (We have some pervs in here don't we? Lol, kidding. I'm one of them. I still love you guys.)**

**A couple of pointers to clear up any confusion that may occur, first of all, the stuff at the top, part of it was actually my Psychology notes and I added on a couple stuff to add effect. That'll teach me to multitask in class OTL  
>But when I got inspiration, it will not go away. But it was pretty funny so I kept it in here.<strong>

**Also regarding the time span, five months have passed since you met Lovino. You, Lovino, Gilbert and your girlfriends are all in senior year or are 17/18, whatever senior year in high school is to you guys.**

**Next chapter won't be complete smut, there still is a plot before and after so people who aren't entirely comfortable with it can skip that scene. And it's going to be my first one so please don't be too hard on me /**

**I don't own Lovino or you**

**Oh yeah and this is the song you are playing and I do not own it either http:/w w tub / watc h?v=m_ EP Ms eI 78g**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

All morning, you had to deal with girls taunting you and looked like they wanted to kill you. You were really stumped as to what you did wrong. You haven't seen Lovino so far so you couldn't ask him if he was being bothered by the girls or anyone else. You were fed up and finally decided to play hooky with Elizaveta the period before lunch.

"This is getting ridiculous. You don't even know 75 % of those girls and you've got more Hate Fan Clubs than Justin Bieber." Elizaveta huffed. You found a spot under one of the couple of the oak trees on the school grounds.

"Tell me about it. If I'm gonna get hate fan clubs, make it for something I actually did." You sigh. "I haven't seen Lovino so far so I don't know if he's being pestered too."

"I doubt it. With us running all over the place, you didn't even get a chance. Did he text you or anything?"

"Nope." You rest your chin on your palm.

"Well, since we're alone…" Elizaveta had a mischievous smirk on her face. "Details, details. What happened? You think that you can top Mei's first kiss?"

"Nope. She still has the best kiss. But I should get major points for persistence and effort right?"

"Eh… That's true. So… What happened?"

"Let's see…" You tell Elizaveta what had happened on Saturday night.

"Wow, you must really like him to play your flute for him. Then it was short and sweet. You get MAJOR points for best line right before the kiss." She grinned and you smiled with a blush on your face.

"Girl say WHAT?" Gilbert's voice come from behind you two.

You turn to see him and his two best friends, Francis and Antonio. Antonio was your friend in common with not only Gilbert but also with Lovino since Antonio and Lovino are on the soccer team and he's the only one Lovino really talks to other than you and Feliciano. Francis was more of an acquaintance to you even though he was Gilbert's best friend whom you've seen fairly often and boyfriend to one of your friends.

Gilbert had a very displeased expression.

"Did you just say that you and Lovino kissed, _?" He folded his arms and tapped his foot like a disapproving parent. You and Elizaveta exchanged glances and burst out laughing at his appearance.

"Yeah. It was gonna happen sooner or later, Gil." You smile. He was still glaring at you. You stood up and faced him. "C'mon, you can't stay mad at me for something like this. What would've-" He slung his arm around you and flipped to his signature grin.

"Congrats. You little sneak. Knew you had it in ya." He head locked you and gave you a noogie.

"Hey hey hey!" You laugh as you struggle. "What the heck Gil? I thought you didn't like Lovino."

"Eh… Don't like him. Don't dislike him. But that doesn't mean I can't check up on you every now and then."

"You mean stalk?" You raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm just… you know… Looking out for you. Like…" You step up and give him a hug.

"Like a big brother should. I know." You smile. "But please, you can trust me a little more."

"Ah… True sibling love is so beautiful… Especially when you're not related by blood. Love has no boundaries!~" Francis sighed.

"Erm… Do you actually have a point Francis?" Elizaveta deadpanned.

"No. I just thought it fit the mood."

"Oh! I just remembered! We were looking for you, _." Antonio said. "We wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, we heard some things going around that are absolute bull about you and we just wanted to make sure that you were alright." Gilbert said.

"Mmm… Physically, I'm fine. Mentally…" You hung her head. "I'm so confused. I did nothing and this happens out of the blue."

"Okay, let's retrace." Elizaveta had a notebook and pen handy. "_, Can you tell us what those girls said to you?"

"They said that they're gonna teach me a lesson about taking other girl's boyfriends. … Something about me having 3 guys already. … And something about toying with Lovino." You knew that Lovino wasn't really all that popular because he was very unapproachable and extremely scary before he met you. He was respected in the very least for being one of the soccer stars but you never heard of any of his admirers.

You remember something when you were talking with Feliciano a while back. You were going for ice cream with the Vargas brothers and Ludwig. You and Feliciano were left alone as Lovino and Ludwig left to go buy it and it ended up with the two of them arguing who was going to pay.

"Veh, you know _, I'm really glad you met my fratello and I'm sure he's very happy that he met you too."

"Oh really? Thank you… I guess, is that what I'm supposed to say?" You mumbled after saying thank you.

"Nah, I should thank you. I have never seen fratello so happy. He even opened up a little more and I think that's because of you."

Huh… You thought that it was because of you, he opened up more and gained popularity because of it.

"Hola? Amiga? Are you still with us?" Antonio waved his hand in front of your face.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I was just… thinking."

"Don't over think too much, okay chica? No matter what happens, don't listen to any of those girls, okay? Lovi's crazy 'bout you and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Thanks." You smile. "So… Sorry for spacing out for a minute. Can you run by me again what those girls said about me?"

"The usual name calling and sleeping around rumours from what I could pick up." Lizzy said. "Boys, did you pick up anything?"

"I actually did 'ear something different. Some of the boys were saying that there was a female counterpart of the old me. But much worse. They said this person seduced several men at the time, is that really so bad? To love more than one person?" He sighed dramatically.

"Focus, Francy-Pants." Gilbert said.

"I'm getting there. I personally don't condemn such an act but what I do condemn is what they said afterwards. They said that person blackmails those boys. If they don't fill her material needs, she won't love them anymore and break up with them. And now they were targeting Lovino."

"Ouch. That's nasty. Who concocted that lie? That must've been well thought up." Gilbert said. You froze once Francis was done and your blood went cold.

"It isn't exactly a lie. It was pinning the blame on me." You clenched your fist and gritted your teeth. This was way too low. "I need to find Lovino." You rustle through your pockets to find your cell phone. You were about to open it up to text him to find that he texted you already.

'Meet me in the town's park ASAP. These girls are driving me flippin' insane.'

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm gonna go to the park to meet up with Lovino."

"Do want us to come with you?" Elizaveta asked.

"Nah, I'll be alright. It's just a block away and I'll call you if I need help."

Your friends watch you run across the soccer field to the edge of the school grounds and out of sight.

You half walked half ran to the park. You wanted to get away from all that noise as soon as possible, it was driving you insane. At least you could hear yourself think here. You walked past the base ball diamonds that were at the entrance you went through and were making your way to the 'ring path', a path that goes around the majority of the park and it was often used for races.

You decided to walk around for a while until Lovino showed up, you could practically see everything in the park if you stayed on the ring path.

You were heading towards the gazebos where you agreed to meet with Alex on that day. You stopped in the middle as you were thinking. You had a mixed feeling about this place. You never wanted to set foot in this place again since Alex wanted you to be his messenger girl. But, if it weren't for that, you probably wouldn't have met Lovino. No, wait.

You probably would have met him but you probably wouldn't be his girlfriend. You'd just be in an even more awkward situation than it was that night. In a way, you were thankful that Alex rejected you. You couldn't ask for a better person who was willing to reach out to you and give you his heart.

You continued down the path and suddenly, you heard a very familiar voice. You were shocked to find out why your sister would be here instead of her college which was in the metropolitan area and it was at least a good hour's drive to there. You walked to the top of the hill and you found her. And she wasn't alone. Lovino was with her.

You assumed the worst but he mentioned your name and your heart jumped for joy.

"… Look, you're pretty but I don't feel anything towards you. For one thing, I don't like women who stab their own siblings in the back." Lovino said coldly. "In fact, I hate people like you. Especially… When they call tomatoes the most disgusting thing on the face of the earth. You really are despicable." Courtney looked absolutely appalled because someone had the courage and brains to say 'no' to her.

You thought this was the best time to call out to Lovino so you two could leave this place.

"Lovi-! Mmph!" You started to call his name but a hand covered your mouth and pulled you close to them. You tried to grip their wrist and pull it off with no avail.

"_? _!" Lovino turned his head and saw you at the top of the path and ran towards you. "Alex! Bastardo! Let _ go!"

"Sorry, Vargas. No-can-do. She and I have some unfinished business." He raised his free fist as if he were to punch you any second in an unknown target on your body. "I personally have nothing really against you but when you hurt a girl like that, utterly rejecting her because she's not good enough for you is quite unforgivable. Two-"

"I could say the same for you, _asino_. You broke _'s heart and I find that quite unforgivable."

"Shut the FUCK up! Don't interrupt me when I spent three hours practicing in the mirror for this!"

'Good thing I didn't stay with him. He's an egotistical ass among other things.' You deadpanned in your mind.

"Dude, get a real life. And get the hell away from my girlfriend!" He pointed at Alex.

"What are you gonna do, Vargas? We both know you're a coward and run away screaming like you used to. By the time you actually find someone who's worth a challenge, dear _ will be in a hospital by then. I haven't quite forgiven her for splashing coffee on my balls. And I won't forgive you for blowing off Courtney like that."

How dare he insult Lovino like that! You let go of Alex's arm and started to prepare to elbow him.

"Apparently you didn't get the message, last time." Lovino started charging at him and you elbow Alex in the stomach. He let you go and as soon as you were out of harm's way, Lovino head butted him in the stomach and sent him flying.

"Don't Fuck with the Babysitter!" You both say simultaneously. You turned to each other than started to laugh. Lovino moaned in pain and was clutching his head.

"You okay?" You asked.

"Yeah. I knew I was hard-headed but… this isn't exactly what I mean. Sheesh… You'd think after butting soccer balls I would be used to something like this. You alright, _?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you. Thank you, Lovino." You smiled and you embraced each other.

"No!" Courtney screeched. "Why out of all people does he choose you over me? I'm the better one, not you!" Oh right, she was still here. You marched right up to your sister and looked her squarely in the eye.

"Grow. Up." You growled. "Just because things didn't go the way you wanted to, you have to make MY life Hell while throwing your tantrum. You know what? I'm sick of it, you slut. And I'm gonna start singing like a canary." Courtney's horrified expression kept on getting bigger.

"They won't believe you. If anything, they'll forbid you from seeing Lovino."

"Wanna bet?" Lovino stepped in and had photos in his hands. "I don't really like doing anything like this to girls but I'll make an exception. My little brother has a friend who's really good at hacking security cameras from anywhere in town and retrieving photos. And cleaning them up. Photos don't lie."

When you got home, you told your parents what had happened and Courtney was asked to move out. They weren't going to put up with her behaviour and she was not allowed to come back until she got a severe reality check. Sure, she was 20 and could do what she wanted and your parents couldn't really do anything about it. But lying, manipulating and sleeping with numerous men was not going to be tolerated.

Over the next couple of days, things started to go your way. The rumours have ceased although you still had one or two Hate-Fan Clubs because there were some girls that were jealous of you and Lovino. Gilbert finally agreed to give you guys some space, although he tended to 'drop by' after a quick kiss and right before a total make out session.

The months came and went and before you knew it, it was your graduation ceremony. You and Lovino held hands and tossed your caps simultaneously as you cheered along with the rest of your class.

Afterwards, your family, Gilbert's family and Lovino's family had a post grad party. All of your friends and distant relatives were invited. You all rented a space in the town's park and had a barbeque along with a makeshift dance floor.

The grads with Boyfriends/Girlfriends had the first dance. Antonio was left out of this one but he was certain to be the star of the next dance by doing the tango with Feliciano and Lovino's cousin, Lavina. You and Lovino were the first one's up followed by Gilbert and Lizzy and Francis and Monique. You were dancing to Rascal Flatt's 'My Wish'. You waltzed with Lovino with grace and wowed everyone.

Before the next dance, Lovino went up to the DJ and asked if he could stop the music for a few minutes.

"Everyone, could I have your attention please?" He stepped up to the center of the dance floor and had all eyes on him. "Grazie. I know that we're all here to celebrate graduating school and moving on with our lives. Taking the first step forward into the real world and that's what I'm here to do. Taking the first step into my life. _, Would you come here please?" You didn't know what he was planning but you stepped forward.

"As most of you know, _ and I have been in love for a long time. She truly is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I couldn't imagine life without her. If I hadn't met her, I'd… probably be… a grumpy old grouch for the rest of my life. Next thing you would've heard about me is that I would have a name change to Oscar and move into a trash can." Quite a bit of people laughed at his joke. "I don't know what else to say… Actually I had it written down somewhere but I didn't take acting lessons and you can't all expect me to memorize everything I wrote. _," He took your left hand and went down on one knee.

"It would bring me great honour…" He pulled out a small black box out of his vest pocket and opened it. "If you would be my wife."

You were utterly speechless as was the rest of the crowd, save for Feliciano and Lovino's grandfather. Tears started to form in your eyes and you covered your mouth with your free hand.

"Yes." You said only loud enough for Lovino to hear. "I will!" He slid the ring on your finger as the crowd cheered and applauded. You threw yourself on Lovino and drew him into a passionate kiss.

Xxxxxx

You both got accepted into a University in (place you really want to go to) and you were going to go after the wedding and the honeymoon. Said wedding unfortunately was not going to take place until next year. These things take a LOT of planning, much to your frustration.

You moved in with Lovino at his home but when and stayed at your home every of couple of days. You and Lovino both received scholarships that allowed you to live on residence for free because your marks were both (surprisingly) good. All your hard work had paid off. You weren't entirely sure where you wanted to live after University was done.

Xxxxxx (Skip Here if you feel uncomfortable) xxxxxx

But for the time being, you were living at home. One day, a curiosity overcame you.

"Hey, Lovino. I was wondering, why are you so sensitive about your curl? I mean, it's just a piece of hair. Although I feel kind of silly asking this now even though we've been together for nearly two years." You giggle as you gently stroked it and Lovino turned a light shade of red.

"Chigigi..." He gasped. Then his eyes… changed. "_, how much do you love me?" He asked with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"You didn't answer my question. And you should answer the babysitter." You smiled playfully. You still had your silly 'babysitter' title.

"You answer mine then I'll know how to answer yours." You felt heat in your cheeks and took a deep breath. You place your hand on his cheek and look him directly in the eye.

"I love you more than anything in the world."

You pressed your lips on his and opened your mouth slightly, giving him access which he accepted and explored every inch of your mouth with passion. You savoured Romano's mixture flavour of tomatoes and a hint of mint. He moved his hand on the back of your head and intertwined his fingers with your h/c locks and yours with his.

He gently pulled back and moved his mouth to your ear. "And you are my life, bella. You've captured my heart on that night. I love you so much,_. and I want to prove it to you."

You kissed him again this time with your tongue in his mouth. It really felt weird but he was warm and you loved the way he felt.

He pulled away a little bit and placed his hand on yours which was still on his cheek.

"And to answer your question,_, my curl is my er... erogenous zone. I-I don't really know why but that's what my grandpa told me. I think it's an Italian thing. And I'm really sensitive... Pervy, I guess you can't put it..." He looked away and turned a deeper shade of red.

"And when someone touches it, I have this urge to kiss you. And... you know... Please,_... Let me prove my love to you. I want you so bad, it hurts."

It made you blush to even think about sex. It was a slightly disturbing knowing that Lovino was feeling a little *cough* a lot *cough* about you but he was honest and you felt the same about him.

"You don't have to prove anything." You pulled him into another kiss. "I want to express my love to you too. But... I'm worried about my parents and your grandpa. What would they say? I mean, isn't sex before marriage a bit of a… no-no?"

He paused for a moment.

"Well… We are getting married for sure. My grandpa wouldn't mind too much as long as we don't do it down here."

"Yeah... When you put it that way, I don't really see how this is in the wrong. I'm ready. But… I don't have anything. I don't mean to be like a worry wart or whatever but… What if we get pregnant? I mean, I do want to be a mom but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

"I understand. I've got something so don't worry Bella." He kissed your forehead and picked you up bridal style which made you squeak. But you wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you to his room. Once he placed you on his bed, he stepped out to get protection and closed and locked the door behind him.

You were wearing pants with detachable legs so you took the legs off, leaving you with short shorts before he came back. As he was walking towards you, he took off his shirt in a teasing way, which made you blush like crazy. You couldn't believe how hot he was. Not that he wasn't in the first place, but still, he had an amazing build. He was scrawny compared to Ludwig and Gil but he was still the best looking guy you have seen. He was your perfect man. You weren't attracted to men with unbelievably large muscles anyway.

He sat down next to you and drew you into a kiss. He licked your lips in which you immediately responded by opening your mouth and allowing his tongue to dance with yours. You found your arms being wrapped around his neck as you were falling backwards onto the bed.

You moved your right hand towards his curl and stroked it, making it move a little, making Lovino moan. You thought that he was in pain and pulled a little too hard and moved your hand away.

"_, Please... Do that again." He panted while turning red. He moved his hand up from your hip to your rib cage, caressing the edge of your breast which made you gasp. You certainly weren't used to being touched there but his hands were so warm and so soft, it felt so good for him to stroke you.

While your one hand was playing with Lovino's curl, the other one was moving down his chin and his neck. You stopped on chest, touching the part above his heart. You could feel your pulse as well and it seemed like your hearts were beating as one.

He gave a gentle tug at the hem of your shirt and you pulled away so he could take it off you. You were drawn into another passionate kiss as you leg was automatically between his. He had his hands behind your back and above your bra. You were bracing yourself to let your bra come undone but he stopped and pulled away.

"Hang on a second, _. I want to try something." Lie back on the bed and close your eyes. Trust me. I won't do anything to scare you." You did as you were told and slowly lay down on your back as he stepped out again. You folded your hands on your stomach as if you were sleeping. You took deep and slow breaths and didn't even notice Lovino come back in.

"Keep your eyes shut, _."

Soon, you felt something weird stroke your jawline. It was soft, smooth, gentle with a light pleasant fragrance. Then it stroked your forehead down to your lips then down to your neck and stomach. You gave a small laugh when whatever it was went across your stomach because you were very ticklish.

Lovino silenced your laughs with another kiss. You opened your mouth and permitted him access as he stroked your side with his free hand. You open your eyes to find that he was holding a daisy in his hand. You pulled away and took the daisy from his hand and put it in your hair so that it wouldn't move.

"You ready to keep going, bella?" Lovino gasped lightly.

"Yes." His hands made their way on your back again as you were kissing his neck down to his collarbone. He undid your bra and threw it to the floor then moved down to your shorts as you moved down to his.

Soon you were both completely naked with your bodies only centimeters from each other. You spread your arms out on the bed as he trailed his hands from your chest down to your thighs.

"Bella… You're so beautiful… Not that you weren't in the first place." He smirked and drew you into another kiss.

"I could say the same for you, Lovi. If I could, I'd name you sexiest man alive." You panted.

"Really? I thought you just did that." He smiled which made your heart flutter. "Erm… Do you want me to… With my fingers?" He asked awkwardly.

"Let's save that another time. I just want to get used to this before we do anything really wild. Alright?"

"Fine by me." You spread your legs apart into a comfortable angle while he got into position. "This may hurt a little bit. I'll try to be gentle. Let me know if you want to stop."

"Alright." You nodded and squeezed your eyes shut as you wrapped your arms around his neck and let your head rest in the crook of his neck as best as you could. He kissed your cheek and placed his hand on the back of your head for reassurance.

"Ready? Uno ... due ... tre ...!" He slid into you not too fast and not too slow either. It made you gasp when he entered you. It stung like hell and your body tensed up because of the pain. The condom was scrapping against your walls and it wasn't a very pleasant sensation. You knew it might've been more comfortable without but better safe than sorry.

Tears started forming in your eyes out of an automatic reaction and he kissed the corner of your left eye.

"Are you alright _?" You nodded.

"Yeah... Could you... move please?" You said after a couple moments of shock. Lovino carefully thrusted in and out of you. The pain downgraded to bearable and it changed to a warm impulse that was surging through your body. Lovino swallowed any of your cries with a kiss.

"Lovino!" You cried as you were reaching your climax.

"Ngh... _." Lovino cried after you when he reached his too. You pulled apart, panting in each other's arms. Sleep soon took you as you felt yourself rest your head against his bare warm chest and him pulling the covers over the two of you.

"Ti amo, _."

Xxxxx (Lemon Ends Here) xxxxx

Over the next few months, you were finishing up the wedding preparations. You had your dress finally ready last week. You wanted to go ASAP to get the dresses but only ended up trying a couple on because your mom and Lizzy said that you could gain some weight before hand. Although you were practically a string bean and gaining weight and keeping it on was a bit of a hard task. But for some reason, they were right. You gained about 15 pounds but it didn't really concern you. You were slightly underweight anyway.

You invited your sister to the wedding with a 'maybe' RSVP. Last you heard, she was trying really hard to clean up her act. Maybe after this was all done, you could make up instead of leaving things at a bitter end.

You were on a double date with Gilbert and Lizzy and were going to go to the fringe festival in your town. You had tickets to Phantom of the Opera in the Colosseum Replica Theatre in your home. You went to get some ice cream before the show and you had an unbelievable intense pain in your side and bent over.

"Bella, are you okay?" Lovino put his hand on your back and helped you stand up straight again.

"Yeah, it's probably just a- CRAMP!" You cried in pain and doubled over. "FUCK!" You swore loudly as something was stabbing your insides. Your eyes started to water. Your monthly cramps were brutal but not this brutal. You did a quick check on your lower right side and gently pressed two fingers on your lower abdomen. It hurt when you pressed it but it hurt even worse when you let go.

"_, you're burning up!" Lizzy said as she put your hand on your forehead.

"Scheiße. You've got a hot appendix. Lovino, use your crazy driving skills and get her to the hospital. Lizzy, phone her folks and I'll be right behind you."

Lovino carried you to his car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He was swerving in and out of traffic skillfully and eventually caught the eyes of the cops.

"I don't have time for you fuckin' fuzz." He kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other one being crushed by yours. "We're almost there, just hang on, _."

You screamed in pain as tears flowed down your cheeks. When he checked his rear view mirror, he had three cops following him now. He made a sharp turn right pulling into the emergency lane of the hospital. He jumped over the hood of his car, carried you out of the car and into the registry as fast as he could. With three policeman behind him

"I need some help here!" Lovino shouted. A nurse immediately took you from his arms as the cops pulled him away.

"Don't leave me." You cried. You hated hospitals and couldn't bear going through alone.

"I won't. I'll be in there as soon as I can. Gilbert's on his way." He called back. Gilbert, Elizaveta and your mother came in only a minute afterwards and were directed to where you were kept. Gilbert went back when he saw Lovino being interviewed by the police but Elizaveta and your mother came forward.

"Mom!" You croaked and screamed again when they found you.

"It's okay, baby." You mother said soothingly. Elizaveta held your hand as they drew some blood.

"We'll get these back as soon as we can. Get her into radiology." The nurse instructed a doctor who was setting up an IV and rushed your bed to the radiology department. Your mother and Elizaveta were running after you and Elizaveta shouted "Radiology Unit!" To Gilbert and Lovino.

"Alright, we'll let you go. Consider this a warning." The cops told Lovino as he and Gilbert raced to radiology.

When they arrived, Lovino went beside you and took your hand.

"It's okay, _."

"Oh, who are you two?" The technician asked as they came in.

"Lovino, I'm _'s fiancée."

"The Awesome Gilbert. _'s brother from another mother." Gilbert grinned. The technician was not in the mood to hear his jokes.

"Miss _, is there any chance that you could be pregnant?"

"No." Lovino said and you shook your head while letting out another scream.

"Get this thing out already!" You shouted.

"I will Hon, I need to see what's going on. Have you two had any intercourse?" She pointed to Lovino and you. You knew your mother was in the room too but you were not in the mood to tell a lie.

"Pro-tect…ed AAHHH!"

"It was protected, we swear to God." Lovino said calmly as his hand took another death grip squeezing.

"Alright… Let's see what's going on." The technician put warm blue goop over your abdomen and she was wide eyed. "Hon, you're in labour."

"WHAT?" You shot up and everyone was beyond confused. "There's no way! I-We… AH! It was protected!" You had tears flowing down your face.

"Gil!" Lizzy cried. Gilbert had fainted and she shook him to get him up but no avail. She suddenly got an idea. She whispered in his ear "I've got pictures of you and Roderich and I'll post them on Facebook~"

"I thought I burned them and fed the remains to West's dogs!" Gilbert shot back up. "Oh, sorry. I'm okay now."

"How far along are you?"

"We didn't know." Lovino said. He turned three different shades of white. "I swear to God, Allah, Buddha, whatever deity you believe in, we didn't know!"

"What about her cycles? Were they normal?"

"Quit asking the damn questions, woman and get her to the effin' doctor before I deliver this thing myself!" Gilbert shouted. "Her mother can give you her background and you can ask_ questions later." The technician paged a doctor to get her to the maternity ward.

Before they pushed you into the delivery room, they looked at everyone.

"Are you all family?" Everyone nodded. "Okay… I just need the Mommy and the Daddy in the delivery room. We can't allow anyone else in. Sorry, new policy. The waiting room's over there." He directed everyone else to the waiting room while you and Lovino were led to a white room. They took Lovino away for a moment to get him proper attire.

The doctors took off your clothes, save for your bra but they gave you a hospital gown to cover your chest and abdomen.

Soon Lovino was right next to you. You glanced at his beautiful amber eyes as he was stroking your head in an effort to soothe you.

"You're gonna be okay, _."

"_? Time to push!" One of the doctors said. Lovino took your hand as you sat up and pushed your abdomen as hard as you could and screamed.

"Good girl, you're doing great." Lovino said. "Ready?" You nod and sit up again and groaned and fell back down.

"Third time's a charm, _." Said one of the doctors "One more!" You sat up with all your might and squeezed the life out of Lovino's hand as you gave it your all and your body finally relaxed when you lay back down. Lovino started crying with you saying "Good girl, you did it." And touched his forehead with yours.

"Is it okay?" You whispered.

"They're just making sure. I heard it cry so that's a good sign." Lovino said wiping the tears off your face.

Soon a nurse returned with a blue bundle. The baby started cooing as she passed him to Lovino.

"Congratulations. You have a healthy son."

"A son?" You barely whispered. You looked to Lovino who had real tears in his eyes as he looked to the baby then back to you. He leaned down so you could see him better.

"How did we get blessed with you?" You started to cry again as you stroked his tiny head. You could tell that he had his father's looks with his adorable face and his chocolate brown little locks. You were lucky enough to see his eyes and they were a reflection of your own. You shared a smile with Lovino before turning your head back to the nurse. "My family. Can they see us?"

"Of course. Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?"

"Could you do it? We still have to pick a name." Lovino asked. The nurse nodded and left.

"I can't believe this. How could I be carrying you and not realize it? I'm so sorry." You brushed your lips on your son's forehead.

"It's not your fault." Lovino put his head on your shoulder. "We didn't know it happened and when it did… you didn't experience any symptoms."

"Other than a little bit of weight gain." You smiled. "But still, I can not believe this. He's our little wonder baby."

"Yeah. Hmm…" Lovino was in deep thought as he embraced you and your son. "How about Michel? After Michelangelo? "

"I was thinking Aiden."

"Even better. Aiden Michel Vargas. What do you think?"

"Beautiful. Welcome to this world, Aiden." You were not upset that you and Lovino had a child. He was an unplanned blessing that would surely make your lives more lively. (And you finally had a ring bearer for the wedding.) You couldn't follow your plans for the future directly but you could still for them go together. As long as you were with Lovino, you couldn't ask for anything more.

You lived happily ever after. (Oh come on, can you think of a better ending at 12:30 AM? Hope you guys like! : D )

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I'm finally done! w/**

**Hope you guys liked it! And Oh EM GEE! I can not believe I wrote my first lemon.**

**-/- Erm... Mind giving me some feedback because Chapter 2 of 'Not Everything is Silver and Gold' is supposed to have (at least) one and I want to know how you guys think I did.**

**There is some reference to 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant' I guess...**

**It is possible to have a baby even though you use protection although the chances of that are extremely low. What's even a lower chance is carrying and infant and not knowing you're pregnant. So I'm playing the universe, God, whatever and giving you the 'Once in a Million Years' odds that you get pregnant with protection AND you didn't know.**

**Hey guys... Should I add an epilogue to this? Review if you want an epilogue! It will have your family's reaction to a new member, your wedding and a few years into the future.**

**Enjoy! ^^  
><strong>


End file.
